


The Tale of Two Hybrids [Steven Universe x Reader]

by periangry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periangry/pseuds/periangry
Summary: Steven may have not known the full history of the Gems, however, he at least knew he was a gem. (Y/N) did not. She knew something was different about her, I mean, she had a whole rock in her eye. However, she had no clue as to why.  What she originally thought of as a birth defect, she slowly learns is much more, and is going to be suddenly dragged into the adventure of a lifetime.Takes place mid to late season 1.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Reader, Steven Universe/Reader, crystal Gems & reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

(Y/N) - Your Name

(N/N) - Nickname

~

"Log Date-"

"Things are going well on the..."Earth" colony. The first of the Quartz soldiers emerged recently, and my Diamond could not be more thrilled. For this to be her first colony, things are going extremely well! As long as my Diamond is happy, then I could not be any happier. I have to get started on planning our next strategies, signing off A-"

...

"Log Date-"

"I saw something...peculiar today. My Diamond...went on to the planet's surface today with her pearl. Now, I know I shouldn't have, but I followed her. I had never heard of a Diamond actually visiting an in-progress colony. But it gets even stranger...she ended up changing her form in order to fit in with some of our newest Quartz soldiers. I don't know how to process this discovery...she didn't do anything wrong, but it isn't like a Diamond to pose as anyone but themselves. Maybe I should just ask her...but that could lead to my shattering...I don't know what to do. Signing off Ave-"

...

"Log Date-"

"I understand now. Why she likes coming down to this "Earth" so much. I decided to confront my Diamond-"

...

"Log Date-"

"We saved the Earth...but at what cost? So many lives...so many of my friends...just gone in an instant. With all of these emotions, I feel so overwhelmed. So I left. As much as I wanted to stay and fight, I just didn't have it in me anymore...I'm tired."

...

"Log Date-"

"Humanity has changed. Life has evolved so much on this planet. The inhabitants on this planet have created a small commune. I believe they are calling it "Beach City." I have made friends with some of Earth's inhabitants...but I always outlive them all. They keep growing old...and I am left here with nothing more than the memories of them. Sometimes I wish I could just grow old with them too. Signing off, A-"

...

"Log Date-"

"Well, this is a first. I have heard of this emotion before, many times through passing friends, but I think for the first time in the many years I have been on this planet...I am experiencing love. It makes me feel so warm...and happy. Happy like I haven't felt in a long time. This human does not seem to understand the power he holds. With him, I can tell him everything. He may not completely understand...but he listens. And he cares. *laughs* The crazy experiences this plant has given me. This is A-"

...

"Log Date 10 30 2"

"Earth...a planet that is full of wonder and life of which I had never seen back on Homeworld. Everything I have experienced...all of the good and the bad...all of it has been absolutely worth it! Because now...now I get to bring you into it. You...a pure product of love. (Y/N)...my sweet (Y/N)...I want you to know how much I love you. And I'm sorry that I will not be able to experience your life with you...but just know that I will always be with you. I will never stop loving you. My (Y/N)..."

My (Y/N)...

My...(Y/N)...

...(Y/N)...

"(Y/N)!" 

A sharp gasp escapes from your mouth, a hand quickly makes its way towards your chest as you take deep breathes. 'That dream...it happened again?' You slowly sit up from your bed, your breathing slowly evening out only for it to be stopped completely when you hear your door slam open, your aunt appearing in its place.

"(Y/N)! I have been calling your name for the last half hour to get ready for school and yet-" She pauses for a moment. "(N/N)...sweetheart, are you alright?" You glance up at her worried figure. 

"Yeah, I'm alright, Auntie. I just had a bizarre dream!" You give her a small reassuring smile. It seems to be enough to convince her.

"Alright, hun...please start to get ready for school. We don't want you to be late again!" She states while leaving your room. You groan slightly at the thought of going to school as well as the feeling of lack of sleep you currently have. Hopefully, the rest of your day gets better. 


	2. Rule Breaker

"Finally..." You let out a sigh as the final bell rings into your ears. Another day is in the books. While it was a relatively average day school wise, you couldn't help but be caught up in your head. The dream you had, it was the tenth time you had it within the current month. You had it for the first time roughly two weeks ago, but it wasn't as coherent as it was last night. The dream wouldn't have bothered you as much if it wasn't for the person who was talking the entire time. She sounded familiar and yet like a complete stranger at the same time. But the most confusing part was how this mysterious voice knew your name? It had to be someone you have met before in order for them to know, or maybe it was just the mind being weird. It tends to do that sometimes. Maybe it was best not to think about it.

"Hey, Earth to (Y/N)! Are you in there?" You shake your head a bit as your eyes refocus on the girl in front of you. "Wow, you were really zoned out! You almost walked into the door! You know, you could probably see better if you didn't always have your hair covering your eyes." She teased. You let out a snort.

"Well, if I brushed the hair out of my face, who would be my wonderful savior, Connie?" You smile and she lets out a small laugh. You two walk out of the building together. "Any plans for today?"

"Mmm...I was going to head into Beach City to meet up with my friend, Steven! You should come with me! You could actually meet him!" Your body shrinks up a bit.

"I don't know Connie...he's your friend and I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus, you know how my Aunt feels about going into that town. She has some sort of vendetta against it." You've always had a hard time making friends. The only reason why you had Connie was the fact that your aunt and her mom worked together. You guys practically grew up together. She was your best friend, more like your sister at this point. She knew everything about you...well almost everything.

You have lived outside of Beach City your entire life with your aunt, Ivy. Your mother passed away after you were born, and your father died from a severe illness when you were a baby. Your aunt never told you much about your mother because she says she didn't really meet her, and it's still a very touchy subject when it comes to your father, her younger brother. It's just been you and your aunt for as long as you can remember, and of course Connie and her parents. 

Living with your aunt wasn't all that bad, however, she was very protective of you, and had two very stern rules. The first being to never go into Beach City, and the second being to always cover your left eye. Now when you were younger, you never really understood why, but as you got older you started to realize that your left eye was very different from your right. While your right was a lovely (e/c), your left was a brilliant green color. But it wasn't just green, it also...looked different. Almost like a rock? Or even a crystal of some kind. The only thing your aunt had ever told you about it was that it was definitely something you received from your mother's side and that it made you very special. So special that no one else could know about it. Not even Connie knew about it, hence the reason your bangs are always covering your left eye. You even wear a (skin tone) colored eye patch just for extra protection.

"Aw, well I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your aunt. It just sucks that she won't let you go over to Beach City." You nod in agreement. As you were waiting for your bus, your phone suddenly buzzes. You check to see that it was a message from your aunt:

"Won't be home until later tonight. Sorry, bug. There should be leftovers in the fridge. Love you!" You let out a sigh. This was the third time this week that you were going to be alone at your house. It wouldn't bother you as much because on those days you would either go over to Connie's or she would come over to you, but was hanging out with this Steven kid a lot more now. You turn to look over at her.

"You know what Connie, I would be happy to meet this friend of yours!" She lets out an excited squee but it immediately disappears.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble!" You smile.

"Yeah, let's go to Beach City!"


	3. Secrets Revealed

Connie seemed way more excited than usual for you to meet this friend. It almost made you a bit jealous of how happy she would get just talking about this kid, but you couldn't stay upset for long, just seeing that big smile of hers almost brought tears to your eyes. You knew she had similar issues with making friends, and the last thing you would ever want to do is to bring her down in any way. You look outside the window of the bus and watch as Beach City slowly appears into view. You can't help but feel a sense of wonder as the cute little town comes into view. You didn't realize just how much beach there was in Beach City! The bus makes a sharp stop, and you feel yourself being dragged off without a moment to realize that you have arrived.

"Connie! Slow down!!" You laugh out. She abruptly stops, a light blush spreading across her face.

"S-Sorry...I'm just really excited for you to meet him! It's like two of my worlds colliding!" You couldn't help but give her a questioning look.

"You make it sound like you have a whole second life, dude."

"A-Ahaha...what! No."

"..."

"..."

"A-Anyways! Steven should be waiting for us by the Big Donut!" She grabs your arm again yanking you towards whatever direction. After running through the small town, you approached a building with a huge donut placed on top. You marveled at the large donut, while Connie let go of your arm and ran up to a young boy, engulfing him into a hug. The boy laughed and hugged back.

"Connie! It's so great to see you! I'm so glad your mom said it was okay for you to hang out today!" He smiled. The boy's eyes made their way towards you, and you couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Who is that?" He whispered, making Connie's eyes shoot open.

"Oh, how rude of me! This is my sister, (Y/N)! (Y/N), this is Steven." Steven's eyes practically turned into stars when she called you her sister.

"Connie, you never told me you had a sister! How come she wasn't there for dinner the other night? Oh, that doesn't matter, any friend of Connie's is a friend of mine! I'm so glad I get to meet you!" The amount of excitement that was being projected towards you, caused you to shrink up a bit. You felt even more nervous. Connie lightly tapped your arm.

"It's alright, (N/N), he doesn't bite. I promise he is really sweet." You give a small nod and give a slight wave at Steven.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Steven. Connie never shuts up about you." You teased, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. She pushed you lightly, and you let out a small laugh.

"I-It's all good things I hope!" He looked nervous. You just smile more and nod.

"All good things." He let out a sigh of what sounded like relief. After all of the introductions were done, the three of you headed out to get closer to the beach.

"You aren't going to believe what you're about to see!" Connie exclaimed. As you rounded the corner of the large hill, your eye was blessed with the view of what seemed to be a large monument of a....giant woman? Suddenly, you felt yourself flinch:

"Wow, Rose...this temple...it's beautiful. You guys truly have outdone yourselves." There's that voice again... "The others must be so happy with it..." A gentle laugh could be heard. A tall woman, with large pink ringlets, appeared into view.

"They seem to be...you know, you could always come back ã̴̰͕͈̞̃͠d̷̨̥͕̩͖͑̍̌j̷̹͍̫͇̯͉̮͇͇̝͉̪̋̈́͛̑̚͝f̸̧̢̳͉̱̪͚͈̳̞͊̂k̸̨̢̟̱̫̦̲̳̙͙͉̪͓̃̈̓͐̌̓̌͒́̋̍̔s̸̝͎̩̹̙͕͛̀̾͗͒̍̕͜͝͝l̶̛̻͓͔̲̳̼̳̼̫̗̺̘͙̓͑̏̇̑̌͛ͅa̵̡̙̦̦̻͇̜̫̮̭̹͇̙͗̌̋̽̽͊͑͗͜͝j̵̢̡̧̨͖͍̙͖͙͇͕͕͕̤̀̔̌͑̄͒̄͘ͅ...I'm sure everyone would be so happy to have you back, to know that you're alive!"

The voice let out a sigh.

"My Di...Rose, as much as I would like to, I just can't. At least, not now." You felt a hand pressed up against your cheek.

"I understand...just keep yourself safe. Please." You nod at the figure.

(Y/N)...

(Y/N)!!

"(Y/N)!!"

Your whole body freezes up as you start to register your surroundings. All you can feel is a gravelly texture, and you begin to realize that your eyes aren't even open. You slowly opened them to see two worried faces staring back at you.

"(Y/N), are you alright?!" You place a hand on your head. That was a first. Usually, that voice only appeared in her dreams. "(Y/N)!" Connie's worried voice finally registers in your mind.

"S-Sorry, Connie. I don't really know what happened just now...but I'm alright! I promise!" Steven and Connie both gave each other a look before glancing back at you.

"We should call your aunt-" You aggressively shake your head. "Right...she can't know you're here..."

"Why don't we take her to my house, maybe the Gems might be able to help her!" You gave them a puzzled look.

"The Gems?" 

"Well, yeah! Surely Connie has told you about them!" Connie avoided eye contact with the both of you. Silence washed over your little trio. "Connie! You never told her about the Gems??"

"Yeah, Connie! You never told me about the Gems???

...

...

No, but really, who are they?" 


	4. An Explanation and A Discovery

"No, but really, who are they?" Steven cleared his throat.

"Well....it's kinda a long story. You see the Gems came to this planet a long time ago..." Steven proceeded to tell you a brief history of the Gems, what they were like, and how they had different abilities. He also brings up some of the Gem related adventures he had gone on, and how Connie got involved. Then he mentioned his mother. "Her name was Rose Quartz, she was the great leader of the Crystal Gems, and she was my mom. She met my dad, and they had me! But because of the fact that Gem's don't usually have kids, especially with humans...she ended up giving up her physical form to pretty much become half of me." He lifts up his shirt slightly to reveal a brilliant pink gem. You couldn't help but stare and marvel at it...it somehow felt familiar to you.

"So..." You glance up at him. "Are you like...your mom or something?" You got a light smack from Connie. "What! It's a little confusing is all." Steven laughs nervously.

"Y-Yeah...um I'm pretty sure I'm me. At least that's what the Gems and my dad tell me...ahaha..." There was a bit of awkward silence before you spoke up.

"As crazy as this all seems, it's honestly not as bad as I thought it was going to be! Connie, I thought you were going to tell me that you were in some sort of gang or something worse! You could have just been honest with me. Did you-" You look down at your feet. "Did you not think you could trust me?" Connie looked down. 

"I-" She was cut off by Steven.

"I thought after meeting your parents...and talking things out...you said you weren't ashamed of me? Did I do something wrong?" Big bubbly tears formed in his eyes.

"No, guys, stop! Those weren't the reasons at all!" Connie sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell her... it's just that...when I first started to learn about everything, it was all so overwhelming...and I knew it would be harder for me to explain it all to her without you two at least meeting first. I promise, Steven, I wasn't hiding who you really are because I was ashamed, and I promise (N/N), I wasn't hiding the full story from you because I didn't trust you. I just wanted to make sure if you had questions, you could at least ask the source!" She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. You quickly wrap your arms around her shoulders, Steven doing the same thing. "I-I'm really sorry!"

"Aw, Connie! Please don't cry, I promise I'm not upset! I completely understand why you didn't want to tell me right away!" Steven nods his head in agreement.

"Please don't be sad, Connie! We absolutely forgive you! How about we just head to my house and forget this whole thing happened! We could even introduce (Y/N) to the Gems! I mean, if you want to, of course!" You smile and nod. 

"I would love to meet them, Steven!"

~Time Skip~

"TADA! Welcome to my house!" Steven shouts happily as you reach the top of the stairs. You stand towards the railing of his deck and stare at the view. Did he get to see this every day? Lucky kid. You felt a bit jealous. 

"It's so beautiful here, Steven." He let out a huge smile. Connie tugged on your arm.

"Don't you want to see the inside?" You nod and follow the two inside his home. Everything seemed normal, walls, a kitchen, bedroom, giant crystal pad in the center of his home- wait what?

"Um...not to be rude, love the decor! But what exactly...is that thing?" Steven lets out a laugh. He grabs your hand, causing a small blush to form on your cheeks, and takes you closer towards the object.

"This is the warp pad. The Gems and I use it all the time to get to different locations!" Just after he finishes, the pad begins to let off a soft glow. You jump back and hide behind Connie. 

"Oh god, what's wrong with it?? Is it about to explode?!" Connie giggles.

"You can relax, (N/N), it must be the Gems warping back!" A bright beam of light appears on top of the warp pad, and you are suddenly met with three figures. Steven immediately launches himself onto the tallest one. You figured these were the Gems that look after Steven.

"Steven, we're back." The tall gem spoke in a very monotone voice.

"Yo, what's up, Steven!" The purple gem said while walking off the warp pad, lightly stretching.

"Hello, Connie. It's good to see you again. Oh, and who is this?" The pale gem questioned. 

They all look...so cool. You couldn't help but stare. However, the longer you stared at these Gems, the more you felt like something was wrong. It was that strange feeling of familiarity that you had gotten when you had seen Steven's gem earlier that day. The feeling kept getting more and more overwhelming, especially whenever you glanced at the pale one. A sharp pain shoots through your left eye. You try to ignore it but that seems rather impossible. The pain begins to feel worse. "(Y/N), are you alright? You're breathing kinda hard..." Connie whispers softly.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! You're home!! How was your mission? Did anything crazy happen?! Oh! I made a new friend, and I'm so excited for you to meet her! This is-" Steven turns to look over at you to introduce you, but gets sidetracked when he notices your pained look. You kneel over, holding your head between your hands. "Oh no, not again..." He jumps off and hurries towards you. "(Y/N)?"

"Wait so you're telling me...you saw two different gems...fuse? Pearl, are you sure you don't need to get your eyes checked?" Oh man, not this again. Suddenly, to your surprise, the pale gem you just met appeared before you.

"It was quite the sight...Rose can't stop talking about it. And I mean who could blame her? I had never seen or even heard of anything like that before up until the other day. But, you should have seen it...it was honestly so...beautiful." She sighed, looking off to the side. You felt the woman let out a small laugh.

"I bet you'd like to fuse with Rose now, wouldn't you?" You saw an intense blush spread across her pale face. You immediately feel her smack you upside your head.

"a̷͇͍̘̩̥͉̗̹̒̈́́̋̏̈͗̇̂͒̄̂͘f̷̧͚̪͕̯̟̖̙̳̙̗̪̣͂̎͋̇̋̆̽̔̈̂͝s̶͍͖̝̻̎͂̉̒͝͝j̷̠̠̲̮͖̯̲̩̏̽͊͂͒ḣ̸̨̹͈̞͇̮̙̐̐̆̂̎̚ͅf̶̧͍̜̄̉͌̅̏̅̑ͅo̴̢̠̜̮̩͒̎̑͗̐́͊̈̃͘̕͝w̶̪͇͓̗̺͖͕̬̤̋̇̃͒͗̇̆͒͐!! D-Don't go embarrassing me like that!" You let out a laugh, which only makes Pearl's face darker. 

Your eyes pop open, and you sit up rather quickly, slamming your forehead onto Connie's. You flinch and grab your head again, seeing Connie do the same.

"Oh my gosh, dude, I'm so sorry! Is your head okay?" You ask glancing over at her. 

"You're asking if I'm okay when you were the one who fainted a few minutes ago!" You take a moment to look around you. Steven was also sitting beside you while the Gems waited below his bed. "(N/N), what is going on with you? This is the second time today where you have practically fainted without any real reason!" You remained quiet as your eyes began to fixate on the one who you saw in your dream, the one you assumed was Pearl. That uneasy feeling began to consume your body again. "(Y/N), please talk to me...we're both really worried about you." You sigh and look down.

"I-I...I don't really know what's going on with me. All I know is that I have been having these...I guess lucid dreams about this person that I don't know, a-and every time I do; I get these nasty headaches. And today...well today is the first time that they have ever been an issue for me while the sun was still out." The two give you a puzzled look.

"Did you see something to cause these other two episodes?" Connie asks. You sit and think for a minute. Each time you had an episode, it was after you looked at Steven and Pearl's gem. The only issue you had was that yes you saw pearl during your latest episode, but when you saw Steven's gem...you didn't see Steven during your dream. You saw that woman, the one with the beautiful locks of pink hair. You can't help but feel frustrated at having any real answer, and your eyes drift off to the side. Wait, that woman...the one from your first episode...wasn't her name Rose? That's when you notice something from the corner of your eye. A glimpse of pink. You turn your head and immediately cover your mouth.

The woman. 

The one with the beautiful pink locks. 

She is currently hanging on Steven's wall.

But why was she on his wall? And if that's who you think it is, why are you having vivid dreams of Steven's family? You feel as if your mind is covered in a fog that just won't clear up.

"Steven..." Your voice is barely noticeable. He inches closer towards you as you point towards the picture. "That woman...who is she?" He gives you a confused look.

"That's my mom. Why do you ask?" You stood up abruptly, startling the two.

"This is going to sound absolutely crazy...but you guys have to believe me." They both stare at you, worry covering their features. "Steven..." You pause.

"Steven, I think I've met your mom."


	5. A Rose’s Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out in the open now, but with Connie, Steven and the Gems believe you?

"Steven, I think I've met your mom." You close your eyes awaiting any sort of reaction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...whaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAT?" That was not the voice you were expecting to hear first. You are greeted with a flabbergasted Pearl. "Human child, you have to be confusing Rose with someone else. There is no possible and logical way for you to have met her." Steven moved away from you, looking to the side. You could see the hurt forming on his features.

"Yeah, (Y/N)...if this is some sort of joke, that's really mean of you.” Even Connie looks a bit disappointed in you. Your arms go flailing as you feel yourself get frustrated.

"No, I promise, I'm being serious! This is why I didn't want to say anything, because I know it sounds crazy, but there is something going on with my dreams...and I swear, I swear she is someone who keeps appearing in them." You sigh, and look towards Pearl. "I'm pretty sure I have seen you too!" Pearl let out an annoyed tsk.

"Oh, this is nonsense. You are merely a human child. There is no way that you could have met her! She has been gone for over 13 years now!" You could see how frustrated Pearl was starting to get and you didn't want to make her even more upset, however you did not like being told that you were wrong. Why would you make something like this up? How would you even be able to fabricate such a story about people/gems you barely know! You noticed the purple gem casually making her way towards you.

"Listen, (Y/N) was it? I would say it is probably in your best interest not to bring Rose up around this one...she tends to get a little um...nuts. Yeah, let's go with nuts." She whispered in your ear. You groaned in annoyance. No one is taking you seriously. What would it take for them to just, listen to you?

...

...

"Wait so you're telling me...you saw two different gems...fuse?"

You immediately jolted forward, staring straight into Pearl's eyes."Pearl, are you sure you don't need to get your eyes checked." There was a sharp silence in the room, which disappeared and filled with a loud laughter. The purple gem seemed to be cracking up at your question, while Pearl had turned a shade of red that you had never seen before. She started to stalk towards your direction and you felt like you were shriveling up into a little ball. 

"I don't know who you think you are but I will not sta-"

"Wait!" You yelped. "I'm not done!" You took a deep breath. "It was quite the sight, Rose can't stop talking about it. And I mean who could blame her? I had never seen or even heard of anything like that before up until the other day. But, you should have seen it was honestly so beautiful." Pearl's anger seemed to vanish, and a wave a confusion washed over her. She slowly backed away from you.

"Wh-What are you saying? Where did you hear that?"

"I-I bet you'd like to fuse with Rose now, wouldn't you?" You felt a hand immediately clasp over your mouth.

"A-Alright! That is certainly enough of that! Nobody else heard that!" You took a moment to gaze around the room. Connie could not have been even more lost, while Steven seemed a little unsettled. The purple gem was continuously laughing, which had only gotten more aggressive as soon as you had exposed the now blushing Pearl. The only one who didn't seem to have any sort of reaction was the tall brooding one, who hadn't said anything since they all originally arrived earlier. You moved Pearl's arm away from your mouth.

"Now do you believe me? I would never be the type of person to lie about this kinda thing. It honestly all sounds crazy!" You turn to look towards everyone. "Listen, I have only been having these types of episodes while I have been sleeping, and even that is still relatively new. But today was the first time they happened in broad daylight, and it happened twice! The first time happened when I saw Steven's gem, and I ended up seeing his mom, and the second one happened as soon as I saw your gem, Pearl, and then I ended up seeing a vision of you! So if anyone could possibly tell me why this keeps happening, I figured it might be the ones that keep appearing in my head! I thought it could be you!" You felt tears forming in your eyes. Connie wrapped her arms around you, trying to calm you down. “Please, I just need something...please tell me you know something?”

~Pearl's PoV~

This was impossible. There was only one Gem that I had that conversation with, and she was a causality of the war. So how is it possible that this human child, was able to recall such a private conversation? I didn't know what to say to her, because I do not understand how it is at all possible.

"Steven, Connie, I need to talk with Amethyst and Garnet about this privately, you two try to calm her down and we will all sit down and try to figure out what we can do to help.” The two nod at my direction. The three of us stepped outside. I shut the door and let out a sigh. "Well, this is a first."

"That conversation..." Garnet turned towards me. "It was real, wasn't it? It was with..." I nod before she could continue, a light blush slowly returning to my face. 

"But there is no way that she could have been there for that conversation. She's around the same age as Steven! And that happened thousands of years ago, with a Gem who was shattered during the war." 

“Do you think it could be possible it’s all just a coincidence? Oh! Maybe she’s like one of those medians you see on TV that can communicate with the dead!” Amethyst practically shouts. I groan internally.

“No. Just...no.”

“Yeah, I’m not even going to touch that.” Garnet states. Amethyst shrugs.

“Well, I tried.” Garnet let’s of a small laugh. 

"Indeed. There must be a real reason this human girl is able to see these memories. This can't be accidental, and if it is, we need to figure out who could possibly be planting these thoughts in her head and why. In the meantime, the best course of action is for us to question her until things start to make sense." Amethyst and I nod in agreement and head back inside. We need to get to the bottom of this.

~Your PoV~

You watched as the three gems stepped back inside, soft looks on all of their faces. Pearl slowly approaches you. "I believe we got off to a rocky start, and I would like to change that, and maybe try again? As you already seem to know, my name is Pearl, and this is Amethyst-" The purple gem jumps up onto the counter, and gives you a small wave.

"Yo."

"-and this is Garnet." The taller gem says nothing but gives you a small two fingered salute. "May I ask who you are?" You wave back at the two other gems.

"My name is (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." Pearl smiles at you. 

"It's nice to meet you (Y/N). Now in order to help you the best way we possibly can, we are going to ask you some questions, and we need you to answer them as honestly as you can. Do you understand?" You nod. She smiles more. "Good. Let's start with the basics. You said earlier that you have been having these episodes frequently?"

"Well, they started about two weeks ago, but I have been having the same dream practically every night. It's always the same, a voice seemingly talking to herself...almost like a diary! She was keeping record of...of...I’m not too sure honestly. I want say that it was almost like little blurbs of her life that she was recording.” Pearl nods.

“Do you ever see this figure?” You shake your head. 

“I can never see who’s talking, but I can see who she’s talking to. It’s all from her point of view, like I’m living as her. The last entry that seems to play...sounds like her last one ever. And it’s during this final entry, that she calls out to me by name...” Your eyes seem to get caught at looking at the floor, away from everyone’s gaze. “She says she is sorry, for not being here. And that she loves me...” A silence seems wash over the six of you, the gems all lost in thought.

“Have you ever told your parents about any of this?” Steven asks. You feel your shoulders sag. “Maybe they have some idea as to what these dreams are about!” Connie gently grips your hand. 

“Well, unfortunately I can’t really ask them anything. My mother passed away as soon as I was born...and my dad died a few years later. I wonder if they were still here, if they would actually have any real answers for me.” Your fingers fidget together. Pearl gently clears her throat.

“Is this the only strange instance you have had like this? Nothing else this peculiar?” You lean back into the couch, and stare up towards the ceiling. You gently brush some of your hair from your face, very briefly making contact with your patch covered eye. You seem to jump up a bit. Your eye. That was the most “peculiar” thing about you, and it was something you had had all your life without no real explanation. 

“Well actually...there is something else...” You pause momentarily, hesitating to continue. You had already broken your Aunt’s rule about going into Beach City, and now you were already threatening to break another. She only gave you two rules...but what if these Gems know something. Something about your strange birth defect. 

“(Y/N)?” Steven poked at you slightly. 

“Sorry, it’s just, literally no one knows about this, expect for my aunt and my doctor. And I have been told my entire life to never share this with anyone else...” Connie’s face contorts into confusion. Not even she knew about your special eye, and she was practically family.

“I know I can speak for all of us when I say, we promise you that we won’t tell anyone about your secret! We just want to help you as much as we can! Right, guys?” Steven looks towards the rest of the group and they all nod. You let out a deep breath and brush your (h/c) locks away from your eye.

“Alright...I’m trusting you guys.” You take another deep breath, and slowly peel away the (s/c) patch with shaky hands. You gradually opened both of your eyes, revealing the brilliant green colored object in place of your iris. You glance around the room, anxiety consuming your body, and their reactions only making it worst. Audible gasps could be heard all around.

“I-Is that...” Pearl covered her mouth, not even being able to finish her sentence. Garnet’s visor disappears as she kneels in front of you, tears filling her eyes.

“It can’t be...S-She was shattered! Rose told us that...” Amethyst looks over towards Steven and Connie.

“Dude, I think your friend is-“ Steven can only nod. You feel yourself starting to get antsy. 

“W-Would someone mind explaining why you guys a-are all reacting like this? D-Do you know something??” Everyone continues to stare at you intently, until Steven gently nudges you so you look towards his direction. Stars seem to appear in his eyes, and a huge smile spreads on his face.

“(Y/N), you’re a gem! A hybrid! Ohmygosh, (Y/N), you’re just like me!!”


	6. A Rose’s Thorns [Part Two]

“(Y/N), you’re a gem! A hybrid! Ohmygosh, (Y/N), you’re just like me!”

You suddenly seem to be choking, as you aggressively begin to cough out your lung.

“I’m sorry, I’m a what now?” You deadpanned, voice course. 

“(Y/N), you’re a gem. D-Did you really not know?” Steven’s excitement fades away. You shake your head.

“H-How would I have possibly known?” Connie leans forward and examines your eye. 

“I mean, you do seem to have an entire crystal in your eye...” She murmurs. Your eyebrow twitches.

“Yes, I get that, but I didn’t even KNOW that Gems where an ACTUAL race until like two hours ago! How was I supposed to connect the dots! This is all...really confusing...” It seems as if you weren’t the only one who was confused, the Gems where all quite puzzled as well, well at least Amethyst. Pearls hands where shakily covering her mouth.

“I-I don’t understand...it’s her! How could it possibly be her? She d-died! She was shattered! Rose told us she saw it herself!” Pearl choked out. Your head feels like it’s spinning. Where you actually a gem? A hybrid like Steven? You feel yourself make an abrupt realization, one that hits you like a bag of bricks. Your eye...your aunt had told you that your eye was “from your mother’s side”. Which meant...that voice, the one you hear so often in your dreams, the voice that somehow knows your name...was that...?

“This is...my mom...isn’t it?” You play a hand over your gem-infused eye. “The voice...the dreams...they’re her memories, aren’t they?” You feel tears forming at the corners of your eyes. “All this time, I thought that I was just going crazy...but really it’s been my mom. That’s her voice I hear, I-I can’t believe it!” A sob escapes your lips, and you feel the sudden warmth of Connie and Steven’s arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t be more overjoyed.

Growing up with your Aunt was far from bad. She took care of you, and loved you more than anything else in this world. Your lives together where as perfect as they could be, but whenever you asked about your parents...things got bad. Your Aunt Ivy was your dad’s younger sister, and according to the small bits of information you had some how managed to get from her, they’re parents died at a young age. All they had where each other, until he died under mysterious circumstances when you where only two years old. Whenever you asked about him as you grew older, your Aunt would give no real answers to any of your questions, and would fall into a deep depression from a couple weeks to sometimes months. You learned at a young age to not ask going forward. You went many years without knowing what your parents looked like, and overtime you didn’t really mind not knowing. Your Aunt was there for you, and you had no real memories of them. It’s not that you didn’t care for them, you’d visit your dad’s grave often. However, you didn’t really feel attached to them. Like you weren’t really their daughter. 

It was only recently that those feelings of disassociation started to dissolve. You had been cleaning around the house when you found a photo near your aunts bed. You knew you shouldn’t have gone snooping, but it wasn’t a photo you had seen before. Curiosity got the best of you and you went to check it out. It was a photo of what appears to be your Aunt after her high school graduation. She had such a big smile, you hadn’t seen that on her in a long time. But there was another person in the photo who had their arm draped over her shoulder. It was a man, with (h/c) and shining (e/c) eyes. Your heart begins to pound. This was your dad. You had no real time to get sentimental, because you had heard the door open and your name being called. You quickly snap a picture of him with your phone, and place the photo back where you found it. That night, after you had gone to bed, you stared at that photo for hours. You finally had some sort of idea of who your father was, and you couldn’t be happier. 

Now that you are thinking about it, you had only found that photo roughly two weeks ago, and the next day was when you started to have your strange dreams. But that didn’t matter right now, you shift your attention towards the Gems. 

“Y-You guys said you recognize this...gem...this gem, right? Did you guys know her? Where you close? Please, is there anything you can tell me?” You sounded desperate. Who could blame you? To finally know your origins, to fill in the pieces of the puzzle that had never been fleshed out before...you needed more. Pearl and Garnet both glance at each other. Pearl opens her mouth.

“What do we...” Garnet interrupts her.

“She deserves to know. Especially if...that’s really her mother.” Pearl nods.

“Alright then.” She turns toward you. “(Y/N)...your mother, her name was Aventurine. But, on the battlefield...she was known as the Rose’s Thorns.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is 100% a reader insert story, however, the only things that you will not be to choose are the gemstone and the color of the said gemstone, and also the fact that you will have some sort of side bang in the beginning. The first real chapter will be up shortly! Hope you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
